warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hammerwiki:Mount
Mounts is a Warhammer Online mechanic. Cavalry and mounted characters have always beendd a big part of Warhammer world. In WAR characters, while unable to fight whilst mounted, are able to use mounts to travel around the game world. Each race has a distinct type or breed of mount. Greenskins have one each for the Orcs and the Goblins within their armies. For the Chaos Magus Career, the signature Flying Disc will simply mutate and become faster. Guild Mounts Special Mounts After inviting 3 people to WAR who then sign up you will earn a special mount. *Destruction - Manticore *Order - Gryphon Note: These mounts do not fly as their wings have been clipped. Mechanics Light mounts for each faction are available to purchase in each of the Capital cities. Each mount will cost the player 15 gold, and the player must be of level 20 or higher. * Mounts can be ridden by level 9+ players who are in a Tier 2 RvR zone or Level 12+ players who are in a Scenario. * All mounts for the Order factions: Dwarves, High Elves and Empire player characters can be purchased in Altdorf from the Mount Vendor at the White Courser near the Guild Registrar NPC. * All mounts for Destruction factions: Greenskins, Chaos, and Dark Elves player characters can be purchased in The Inevitable City from Mount Vendor at the Breaking Grounds (a small fenced in plateau across from the flight master NPC). Other Modes of Transportation PCs will not be able to use flying mounts (such as Griffons or Wyverns), but it has been confirmed that NPC special characters will be seen in the game mounted on flying creatures. "Capital Cities with Josh Drescher" Since the Magi are unable to descend from their discs, they will be receiving a visually different & faster disc instead of a Chaos Steed at the appropriate level. Players are also given the choice of going to a different tier in the beginning levels of the game. Land of the dead has a special mount for invader crests that has a 65% speed increase Notes *Mounts are confined to the race they are made for. At some point in the future, it is supposed to be possible to improve the appearance (at least) of mounts with additional equipment. Prior to launch it was stated that players will be able to attach trophies to their mounts. However, this has not yet been implemented at this time and it is unknown when it will be added. *Although there was speculation that WAR will allow PCs to use mounts in combat, following comments from Paul Barnett that both Knight of the Blazing Sun and Chosen careers will be able to fight strongly "with their feet off the ground", it has since been revealed that mounted combat will definitely not be in Warhammer Online at release."Q&A with Jeff Hickman, Paris '08" *Stronger mounts were released with the Bitter Rivals live event patch, and can be used by members of high level guilds, the first being available at guild rank 25, and an improved mount with 60% increased speed and heavy armor at guild rank 37. With the patch was also added multiple colored mounts for each race. (Example: Dark Elves get, green, red and blue mount colors) *Leading up to launch, it was stated that Medium mounts would be available at level 30. This was never implemented. There has been no indication that Medium mounts will be added in the future. References Free travel Buying a mount from your capital city will grant it to you forever,but there are other ways,free,to travel between small parts of the lands.For example,completing the low-level questline up to and including the quest Foul Works will grant you with a free Daemon horse mount to travel between Sorcerer's Axiom and a crossroads located south of it.These are likely the only traveling mounts Trial Accounts can get.You can get a quest on which you agree to travel there for free from the NPC at Sorcerer's Axiom or the crossroad. Category:Warhammer Online